


Project Little Sparrow

by pretentioys



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Movie(s), Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, maybe a better summary will exist later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has developed a good habit to keep going despite anything else. For Abigail Callaghan and Alistair Krei, they're moving on.</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Little Sparrow

A constant force of life is the act of moving on. No matter the circumstances, life itself is always guaranteed to keep moving forward. Moving on is a chore for those who refuse to move forward, but a necessity for those who desperately seek a chance to. The world has developed a good habit to keep going despite anything else, an evolutionary design long incorporated into itself. It’s become habitual, a simple truth. This way even the most important events, the most traumatizing, eventually fade into obscurity and become a passing memory - especially to the public eye. So for all intents and purposes, events that had even killed people and almost killed more had to leave the mind in time. 

Of course, that’s a privilege reserved for people who weren’t directly involved in such events. But college kids would still have to keep attending their classes to graduate, bakers still had to get up every morning to make cakes, and even the top CEOs had to keep up with their businesses.

Krei Tech Industries had suffered a bit of a financial loss after the destruction of its headquartered building, massive stepbacks in a few major projects, but miraculously with the time passed - the company recovered itself from the unforeseen variable of a thought long dead professor showing up with an army of miniature flying robots to wreck the place. But money was money, the damage was nothing that couldn’t be dealt with in time. 

The new offices were as pristine as ever, clean and futuristic right down to the aerodynamic angle and slant to the sleek black desks. Coated in an epoxy resin, they just felt cool to touch, soothing. Enough that the CEO, Alistair Krei, in between reams of paperwork was prone to sliding his hand against the edged surface. But he couldn’t do that now. 

Leaning back in his swivel chair, the blond contemplated the pile of white cluttering his desk and keeping him from that smooth, epoxied surface. 

Krei’s arms crossed, hands finding the crooks of his sleeved elbows quite comfortably and he let out a soft outtake of breath. A click of the tongue, he realized that he really needed to find an excuse to get away from this. 

The CEO knew how willing his assistant, Candace, was to shovel heaps upon heaps of documents his way. 

Might as well get them out of the way now, you don’t have any other things to do. You practically live in your office. Just sign them, sir, so I can go home. 

Krei sputtered out another sigh. How many different ways could he respectively sigh in one moment?

Yeah, it was time to go. Scooting out of his chair, the CEO stood up. Pulling at his button up collar, tieless as preferred, Krei stared forward at the only entrance to his office - the door was closed. He strategized. 

If Candace was on the other side - which, of course, she always was set up at her own desk a few meters away through the main hall. The hall that only had one way to go through, that being the path that would take him straight past her reception desk. That obviously was not an option. Krei had already worn out his excuses about needing to go to the bathroom - he actually had one in his office and those few bathroom breaks were more about throwing the CEO a bone. He couldn’t even pretend to have a headache because then his assistant would set him up with a painkiller and water bottle then call it fine. 

This is what he got for hiring a competent person who could efficiently prevent a forty two year old from getting distracted.

Having set himself to lean against his desk as he grasped onto the edges, Krei at least needed the chance to stretch his legs. He gave a sigh of defeat - inevitably answering his own question about multiple ways to breath. 

Back turned to the doorway of his office, the CEO flinched a bit as he was pulled away from his own mundane thoughts at the sound of the knob turning. He must’ve alerted Candace to the fact that he wasn’t working by the amount of shuffling he was doing. Even the slightest twitch and Candace would be on his case. 

Prepared to offer a quip and later apology for not signing papers until his hands were nubs, Krei turned halfway to greet his assistant - but instead was met with someone else. 

“Well, you’re godsend, Abby.”

As Krei situated himself in a full turn to face his visitor - appreciated distraction - he grinned. There really was no other fitting way to greet her. 

Meeting his statement with a smile, the shorter woman nodded, “Of course, I am.”

“Wouldn’t really have it any other way,” the CEO returned, toying with his sleeve. 

A silence lingered between the two of them, a simple pause. A question popped into Krei’s mind. 

“Why are you here?” 

It was an abrupt question, but it didn’t effect Abigail much to be asked directly. With Krei he always expected there to be a reason. And she did have one. But she wasn’t quite sure about her willingness to lend that information. At least not yet. She just wasn’t ready, perhaps neither of them weren’t ready. However the brunette tried to not let her thoughts distract her for the time, opting to stand closer to Krei - under his curious gaze. She met his blue eyes, summoned forth a smile, tilted her head to the side a bit before speaking.

“I’m horny.”

Well, that didn’t surprise Krei. Commonly they did do that in his office, though he hadn’t expected it today. Usually he could tell when Abigail was in the mood. She gets more touchy in the morning, runs her hands through his bedhead and half massages his shoulders and neck. Even what she cooked differed - Abigail focused more on the food, usually made more and it honestly tasted better. But as he thought about it, her behavior this morning hadn’t equaled out to being ‘horny’. Actually she had been a bit distant. Krei wasn’t buying it. 

He took a step closer to her until they remained incredibly close. Though Krei didn’t lend his arms to wrap around her as he wanted to just let. Leaving a feeling of detachment, expectancy, as he looked over her. Abigail knew he wasn’t convinced. She kept her gray eyes matched with his, face twitching ever so slightly as she tried to come up with another lie. 

Instinctively, she really wanted to close the distance and form an embrace with Alistair. To just fall into his arms. But, if she did that then it would be an inevitably that she would say it. But she didn’t want to say it, couldn’t say it because she knew she wasn’t ready for it. They remained apart. 

Calmly, Krei let out a soft breath. Disappointed that she felt she couldn’t tell him something - whatever it was. He tried to keep his mind from wandering as to what that was. Abigail just looked sad, anxious and that whatever it was it was a bad thing in her opinion. Tired of withholding himself, the CEO cautiously took his wife’s hands. She took them gratefully, tightening the grip and Krei ran a thumb smoothly over a knuckle in acceptance. 

It could wait. 

Abigail still felt sick to her stomach over not being able to tell Alistair. It was guilt, hopefully. But she took his go-ahead that it was fine for now. Krei pulled her closer into a short hug, pressing a kiss her temple then lips. Abigail returned it, trying to take it as a distraction from her anxiousness. Her hands found his shoulders, fingers curling a bit around them with the kiss. They parted. 

“Want to go out for lunch?” Krei asked, offering a solution to the passed tension. 

Abigail gave him a smirk, which made him feel a bit better, “I could definitely eat.”

“Then we’re gone,” he hooked an arm in hers, thankfully saying goodbye from the avalanche of papers on his desk. 

And he couldn’t help giving a snide smile to Candace as they passed her. Not giving a clear time for when he’d be back, much to her visible annoyance. Krei only found it funnier. 

Once they had gotten out of earshot, Abigail chastised him, “It’s not that funny. She has to deal with you everyday. You don’t make it any easier.” 

“And who’s the one pulling me away from work?” Krei grinned. 

Abigail glared at him a bit, before stopping in her tracks to jerk Krei back as he walked, “Who’s leading whom?” 

Krei looked at the smaller woman for a long time before stepping closer and pressing another kiss against her in affection, “Point taken.” 

As they made it into the elevator, the lack of motion caused another silence. Abigail removed her arm from Krei’s, moving to simple hand holding. 

Thinking about what to eat, Alistair looked down at her, “Do you feel like sushi?”

Abigail considered it for only a moment. That all it took to make her feel sick at the thought. It just didn’t sound appetizing then, she almost gagged. Biting a lip and swallowing thickly, her expression was uncomfortable.

Krei placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the need to steady her. Regaining her composure from that sudden wave of nausea, Abigail took a deep breath. She saw the concern on Krei’s face. She gave a weak smile, “No fish.” 

He nodded, but his eyebrows knitted before speaking, "I should take you home."

"No, no, I'll be fine, Alistair," shaking her head, Abigail staggered to stand up properly. Even once she was steady again, Krei was unwilling to let go of her. 

Krei gave her a look, prepared to make the call.

The elevator dinged. Indicating that they were on the ground floor.

“C’mon, take me to that German restaurant you’ve been telling me about.” 

She gave him that same smirk, he followed her out of the elevator. 

Usually they would’ve walked anywhere from the Krei Tech building, it was nice to have the quiet to themselves - Alistair being still so worried about Abigail so he called his private car. She didn’t protest as much as she could’ve, Krei noticed. 

It was around one once they were finally seated in the restaurant. Essentially it was a Little Bavaria, the way it was decorated and Krei was honestly surprised that none of the waitresses wore dirndls. A little stereotypical for his taste, but sushi was a no-go and his allergy to tomatoes made Italian impossible. 

It was pretty quiet to Abigail. Though with the area they were in, it made sense that maybe sushi places would be getting more business. Would be more crowded, louder. The restaurant was too quiet now though. She found it a bit difficult to focus on Alistair’s face, despite her best attempts to forget about what she needed to say and enjoy their time - the news was eating away at her. Nervously, she tapped her nails against the wood of the table as they waited for their orders.

Bigger hands curled over hers, halting the incessant tapping. They covered hers, it was a nice and warm gesture. With the squeeze of the hand, Abigail finally took the hint and focused, meeting Alistair’s eyes. He smiled at her. 

It was returned, but it was visibly - weaker than the other one’s she had given him. Those smiles had been enough to give Alistair a reassurance that she was still well enough - but he could tell that it was breaking down. The curiosity that had been itching at him since that afternoon was reaching too much for him to handle. He bit his tongue.

In acceptance, he brought Abigail’s knuckle to his mouth. It only succeed in making Abigail a bit better. 

Once they had lunch, they walked off a bit. Heading down the more private avenues of San Fransokyo, it wasn’t anything too far of from the car. Krei didn’t want to stray too far, still worried about Abigail’s sickness. He’d spent a lot of lunch trying to convince her to go home with him and sleep. She didn’t take to it. But he knew Abigail needed it because for the last few night she had trouble sleeping. Krei was the insomniac, the only one who shouldn’t be able to sleep yet he knew how restless she’d become. Everything just made him wonder.

As they walked, Abigail leaned heavily against Krei’s chest. He noticed her putting a lot of weight on him, giving her the support she needed to remain upright, the CEO readjusted his grasp around her waist. 

“You must be pretty tired,” he commented, not helping himself to be complacent anymore.

Abigail sighed at the observation, burying her face further into his chest, “Yeah.”

“Let me take you home.” 

They stopped walking. Abigail stood herself up again, but remained in Krei’s half embrace. She looked him over, face pouted in thought. 

“Alright, I gotta tell you,” she started, rather simply. 

It was about time in Krei’s opinion, but he didn’t dare say that. Whatever it was - it was going to be fine. He had to convince himself of that.

Switching her position to stand in front of him, she pulled him a bit closer to her. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Unable to really formulate anything, Krei leaned down and kissed her. Thank god, he was thinking it would be bad. 

“Well, that’s a surprise.” 

Hands finding her waist again, “When did you find out?”

Feeling a bit silly for keeping it away from him so long, “Since yesterday technically. For sure, at least. I’ve been suspecting for maybe a week now.”

Letting himself get a bit giddy, Krei grinned toothily. With the need to confirm it, “Pregnant?” 

“You’re not trusting me?” 

“Oh no, I really do. But,” he laughed, pulled her into a quick kiss, “Never thought it would be happening, in all honesty.”

“We never talked about it.”

“You were more of a priority.”

“We didn’t prepare for it.”

“We can now.”

“Do you think we’re ready?”

Krei stopped for a minute. Really giving it thought - he pulled Abigail closer. Their embrace turned into a cling. Playing with her ponytail, he knew the answer.

“I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rather die producing self-indulgent fluff for this ship rather than agonizingly with nothing to contribute to it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
